A Reason to be Thankful
by Kristen3
Summary: An AU take on "A Lilith Thanksgiving." Niles is in Boston for Thanksgiving, but a phone call from Daphne makes him want to return to Seattle as quickly as possible.
1. Chapter 1

Niles sighed. This Thanksgiving was already a disaster, and he hadn't even finished preparing the turkey. He should've known that flying 3,000 miles to spend the holiday with his ex-sister-in-law in Boston was a bad idea. If he hadn't been looking forward to seeing his nephew, he probably wouldn't have even made the trip. But even that hadn't gone as planned. Frederick had spent almost the entire day locked in his room, studying.

For some reason, he'd even agreed to stay at Lilith's house, rather than finding a hotel room. But at least he had a moment's privacy here in the guest room. He hadn't had a chance to check his messages since the plane landed. When he turned his cellphone on, a small icon appeared on the screen, letting him know he had a voicemail. He pressed a button to retrieve it. The moment he heard her voice, he let out a sigh. _"Dr. Crane? It's me, Daphne. I was just calling to say I hope you and your brother have a wonderful time in Boston. Give Frederick a hug for me! Oh, and by the way, me plans with me Uncle Jackie fell through, so I'm staying at your brother's. At least Roz won't have to house-sit. It seems like everyone else has plans for this holiday except for me."_ Her sigh was audible over the phone. _"Well, um, just give me a call when you get a chance. Bye!" _

The sound of Daphne's voice made Niles even more homesick than ever. No one should be alone on Thanksgiving. His heart ached at the thought that the woman he loved was so far away, all by herself. Suddenly Niles realized that he really didn't want to be here in Boston anyway. His own nephew had his nose buried in a book, not even wanting to go out and throw baseballs in the yard with his grandfather. Niles just couldn't understand why his father wouldn't give up on the idea of one of the Cranes playing center field for the Seahawks.

Lilith certainly didn't want Niles here, either. They'd never gotten along, not even while she was married to Frasier. And poor Daphne was obviously lonely, even if she hadn't said so on the phone. Without giving it a second thought, Niles called the airline. He had to get back to Seattle as quickly as possible.

When he'd finished changing his plane ticket, he went back downstairs, carrying his still-packed bags. Frasier, Lilith, and Martin were busy preparing side dishes for dinner. Niles looked straight at his brother, figuring it was best to be direct. "I need you to drive me to the airport."

"What?!" Frasier replied in shock. "You just got here! If one of your patients is having a crisis, why can't you just refer them to someone else? Niles, I swear -"

"It's Daphne," Niles said, interrupting his brother's lecture.

"Daphne? What about her? She's in San Francisco with her uncle."

Niles shook his head. "No, she's not. She left a message on my phone. Her plans fell through, so she's at your place right now, all alone. On Thanksgiving."

Martin scoffed. "Daph will be fine. She's probably glad to have some peace and quiet for once. It's Thanksgiving, Niles. You should be with your family."

"But what about Daphne's family?" Niles asked. "She's thousands of miles from home, all alone on a national holiday. She's lonely."

"Did she _say_ she was lonely?" Frasier asked skeptically.

"Well, no, but I could tell," Niles answered. "Look, this table will probably be crowded as it is. I'm sure Lilith doesn't mind one less place setting."

Frasier's ex-wife shrugged. "Makes no difference to me. I'm only hosting this Thanksgiving dinner so that Frasier and Martin can spend some time with Frederick."

Niles pictured his nephew, probably working on some impossible school project up in his room. It wasn't exactly quality family time, but Niles bit his tongue. "Look, Frasier, I just think it'll be a lot easier on everybody if I just go. Please?"

Frasier looked at his little brother. His expression showed that there was no changing his mind. Niles would get himself to Logan Airport one way or another. "All right."


	2. Chapter 2

The ride to the airport was quiet. Niles could tell Frasier was doing this under protest. But Niles didn't care. Right now, all that mattered was Daphne. No one should be alone on such an important holiday. Least of all someone who did so much for others.

When they arrived at their destination, Frasier silently put the car into park and helped Niles with his luggage. For once, Niles had packed relatively light, so it wasn't long before they were faced with an awkward goodbye. "Tell Daphne I said happy Thanksgiving," Frasier said.

Niles nodded. "I will."

Frasier was quiet for a moment, as if deciding whether or not he should say what was on his mind. "I know she means a lot to you. I hope this works out for you."

Niles nodded once again. "Thank you." After a brief handshake, Frasier was gone. Niles took a deep breath and walked into the airport. He knew there would be no turning back now. He'd chosen Daphne over his family. And, although he felt some nervousness about what was to come, he had no doubt he was doing the right thing. If he had a chance to make her happy, this would all be worth it.

Soon he was on a plane, headed back to Seattle. During the flight, he thought of Daphne nonstop. His heart warmed as he pictured her beautiful smile. He mentally replayed her voicemail a thousand times. Ordinarily, he found planes to be cramped and uncomfortable. But for once, the flight was more than pleasant.

In what seemed to be no time at all, he was back in the familiar SeaTac airport. From there, it was easy enough to hire a car to Elliot Bay Towers. His heart raced as he pictured the look on her face when he showed up at the door.

When he'd made the trip to Boston, he'd anticipated a lively discussion with his nephew. The boy was already demonstrating an intellect far beyond his years. Niles couldn't be a prouder uncle. But it was obvious Frederick wanted nothing to do with the family. Even the sting of that rejection couldn't ruin Niles' mood. The mere thought of being in Daphne's company was enough to lift his spirits any day.

As he stepped off the elevator in front of apartment 1901, he took a deep breath. This was it. He raised his hand to knock on the door. Daphne's voice sounded from inside. "Coming!" A moment later, the door was opened. When Niles saw her smile, he knew that even his imagination hadn't done justice to it. This was going to be the best Thanksgiving ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Daphne pulled him into a tight hug, overwhelmed with excitement to see him. When she pulled out of the embrace, she returned to her senses. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Boston? Did something happen?" All at once, terrible scenarios began playing in her mind.

"I'm terribly sorry to have frightened you, Daphne. I left Boston because...I missed you." He could think of no alternative to telling the truth.

"You missed me?!" Daphne asked in disbelief.

Niles nodded. "Thanksgiving at Lilith's wasn't going well. Frederick locked himself in his room to work on some school project. Frasier and Lilith couldn't go five minutes without arguing. And Dad insisted on watching a football game on TV. Apparently whichever team he was rooting for couldn't make a basket to save their lives."

Daphne grinned at his misuse of sports terminology. "Well, I'm awfully glad you're here. I've been feeling a bit sad. Me uncle Jackie got sick, so I had to cancel me plans. And of course Roz found a gentleman who wanted to bring her to his parents' house for Thanksgiving. I've been here all by meself. It's no fun being all alone on a holiday, Dr. Crane."

Niles hugged her again. "That's exactly why I came back as soon as I got your message. It seems we've both had miserable holidays so far. But that ends right now."

"I'm so glad you're here!" This had been the most wonderful surprise she'd had a long time.

Niles smiled. "Have you eaten yet?"

Daphne shook her head. "I was going to start making something..."

"Don't," Niles interrupted. "You work so hard all year. One phone call, and we'll have everything we need on its way here."

"All right, then!"

Niles nodded. He picked up Frasier's phone and quickly dialed Chez Henri. Sometimes it paid to have connections in the world of Seattle's gourmet restaurants. He hung up the phone a few minutes later. "It should be here within the hour."

"Thank you so much. I don't know what to say except thank you!" She once again threw her arms around him.

Niles inhaled, the scent of her perfume making him momentarily dizzy. "You're welcome, Daphne. I couldn't bear the thought of you being here, all alone." Suddenly, he had a thought. "Let's set the table."

Daphne agreed quickly. She and Niles went into the kitchen, finding Frasier's holiday table cloth. Niles located a pair of candlesticks. Then he looked in his brother's wine collection for something appropriate. When the table was set, Niles lit the two candles.

"Ooh, dinner by candlelight! How romantic!" Daphne exclaimed.

Niles grinned. "It _is_ a holiday."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Dinner had arrived. Within minutes, a sumptuous Thanksgiving meal was on the table. It looked like a picture from a magazine.

"I guess we should sit down," Daphne said as the restaurant staff left them alone once more.

"Allow me." Niles carefully pulled out a chair for her.

"Aren't you a gentleman?" Daphne said with a slight giggle. She began to sense that Dr. Crane was trying to impress her. It was working.

Once Daphne was seated, Niles took his place directly opposite her. The candles seemed to bring out her beauty even more. Before he even knew what was happening, his heart had taken over. "Daphne, the entire time I was on the plane coming back here, all I could think of was seeing you. This is supposed to be a day for giving thanks for the many blessings we enjoy every day. I don't think it would've been right for me to be away from someone who has done so much for me over the years."

Daphne gasped in surprise. "What do you mean? I'm so grateful for the way you and your father and brother have taken me in. I know it hasn't always been easy, but -"

Suddenly, Niles reached out and took her hand. He could hardly believe how soft it was. "Daphne, what I'm trying to say is, I love you."

"You do?!" Daphne asked. Suddenly, this whole thing made sense. His coming here unannounced, the candles, food, and wine. But she couldn't believe it. He'd done all of this for _her_?

Niles nodded looking into her eyes. "Yes. Frasier was reluctant to get me to the airport after I changed my flight. But he knew I meant business. Nothing would've kept me from coming here. If I'd had to, I would've rented a car and driven the whole way."

"But that's crazy!" Daphne exclaimed. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because, when you love someone, all that matters is being there. Daphne, if you were ever in trouble, I'd find a way to get to you no matter what. I can guarantee it."

"Wow," Daphne whispered. No one had ever made a promise like that to her. But she could tell he meant it. She wasn't in the habit of needing help from others. Her first reaction was to say that she didn't need him. She was perfectly fine on her own. But that independence could sometimes be lonely. She'd seen that very clearly today. She knew that he, too, was well acquainted with loneliness. Perhaps the solution to their problems was much simpler than she'd ever thought. How could she ever be lonely again, knowing what she now knew?

She loved living here with the Cranes. At times, it made her feel like her family wasn't so far away. But that wasn't the same as really belonging to someone. It was an extra feeling of security that she liked. Suddenly, she knew. If he ever needed her, she would do every bit as much to get to his side as he'd done today. That was what love was, right? She leaned forward to kiss him. What started as a small, gentle kiss of thanks became something entirely different. The kiss made her feel alive as she never had before. When the kiss ended, they both began to eat. The meal was as delicious as it had looked. Within minutes, they were both full.

Daphne looked into his eyes and saw that he was tired. "You came all this way, and your brother's room is empty. I'm sure he wouldn't mind you spending the night."

Niles nodded. He didn't even have the energy to argue. "That sounds lovely. Are you sure I wouldn't be in your way?"

"Not at all," Daphne replied. "I know you're tired. Why don't you go and make yourself comfortable?"

Niles got up without further protest. He walked off toward his brother's room. He had a feeling he would sleep better tonight than he had in months.

While Niles got himself ready for bed, Daphne got busy clearing the table. As she did, she replayed the evening's events in her mind. It all seemed too good to be true. Just when she'd been thinking this was going to be the worst holiday ever, he'd shown up. And before she'd even gotten over the shock, he'd told her he loved her. It still didn't quite make sense, but she found that she didn't care. Maybe love didn't have to make sense.

Daphne smiled to herself as she finished putting the dishes away. Yes, she did like feeling this way. She thought of him in there, probably still reeling from tonight as well. Perhaps there was something she could do to help. Minutes later, she made her way toward her boss's bedroom, a mug in her hand. She stopped by the closed door and listened. Silence. She knocked gently. "Niles?" His name felt strange on her lips, but she found she liked saying it. "I brought you some hot chocolate in case you couldn't sleep." Still no answer. She opened the door. At first it was difficult to see in the dark. But she soon realized he was in bed, sleeping peacefully. She placed the mug on the nightstand, then took a moment to admire how handsome he looked, even now. She brushed a hair from his cheek. "Thank you, Niles. I love you." She leaned down to kiss his cheek. He responded with a moan. Daphne grinned, glad he was getting the rest he needed. She turned and quietly left the room. She closed the door and prepared to go to her own room. Within minutes, she was in bed herself. As she drifted off, a contented sigh escaped from her lips. This truly was the best Thanksgiving of her life. Never before had she had so much to be grateful for.

**The End**


End file.
